Familiar of Zero: Legacy
by Draegonhart
Summary: This takes place after Familiar of Zero F. Louise and Saito have a child. This is the story of her and her familiar, who is a human like Saito. The chapters will be short, but I will update once or twice a week if possible. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

 **Thank you all for reading! This story is about the child of Louise and Saito, as much as I DON'T ship them as a couple. I would appreciate constructive criticism. I have school, so my posting will be infrequent. The story will be 1st person, from many peoples perspective. Thoughts and spells will be in italic.**

Saito and Louise each sat in velvety orange arm chairs. A warm fire crackled, heating up the small cabin the married couple had recently bought. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when there was a quiet rapping at the door. The small, slightly less flat chested pink haired woman clapped delightedly, trying not to move her growing belly. Saito got up and jogged over to the plank door, and pulled it open. Standing outside in the swirling snow were four people. Queen Henrietta, her knight, Agnes, Tiffania, and Siesta. They had been invited by Louise to break in the new cabin. Henrietta smiled at Saito and Louise, then stepped inside, followed by Agnes, the blonde elf, and Siesta. After hugging Saito, the four women hurried over to Louise to greet her. Saito walked into the kitchen, and emerged a minute later with six steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and handed it out. The six friends sat down and started to talk.

Thirty minutes into talking, Louise lets out a small moan of pain. A second later there is a muted thrum, and a wave of blue emerges from Louise's sweater covered stomach, encompassing everybody in the room, before collapsing back into her stomach.

"The baby!" Louise cried, unable to help her yet-to-be-born infant.

Two months later, at the Tristan Castle, Louise and Saito's baby, Serena, was born. When she emerged from her mothers womb, the nurse almost dropped her, for little Serena was born with small, pointed elf ears, black hair with dark violet streaks, a Siesta like expression on her face, and 'a positively Agnes air' about her, as she would be later told by her father.

 **Serena de Valliere de Hiraga**

I yawn and stretch my arms, tiredly rubbing the sleep from my eyes, then suddenly bolt upright in mild terror, as I remember that it is the day of the familiar summoning. I had inherited my mom's nickname of 'Zero'. Given that I couldn't do magic except for small bolts of yellow light that when coming in contact with inanimate objects, would cause a small portion of them to spontaneously combust. My dad told me that my mom was a late bloomer, and is still blooming in some ways, whatever that means. I slide out of bed with a small grumble, quickly changing into my school uniform. I walk out of my small room and down towards the 'Hall of Eats' as it was dubbed by some of the first yearers. I walk in, then sit down beside my quiet friend, Samantha, the daughter of Tabitha and Gale Armon. She gives me a quick nod, then turns her attention to an ever present book, just like her mother. I grab some sausage and toast, then start to eat.

An hour later I walk out onto one of the five greens on the school campus with all the other second yearers. Mr. Colbert, an elderly teacher from when my parents went here, raises his staff for silence.

"Any volunteers to go first?" He asks in his soft voice.

Samantha volunteers to go first. She speaks her summoning chant. There is a burst of green light, and a unicorn appears. _A God damn unicorn!_ I grumble to myself and lean against a rough brick wall, waiting for the summoning to finish. Finally, it is my turn to go. I reluctantly heave myself up off the wall, walk into the middle of the circle of people, and start to chant. _By the power of the Pentagram, the devils shield, granter of the five elements..._

 **Drake Thorosworth**

 _...I call upon you, my soul bound familiar. Come to me!_ I hear, echoing around me, waking me from my light sleep. I yawn and rub my eyes, then look at my watch. 12:03. Damn. I think, preparing to go back to sleep, when a glowing, light green, human sized oval appears, hovering a few feet away. I furrow my brow, remembering something like this happening in the show, Familiar of Zero. I sigh, and get out of bed, first pulling on a soft t-shirt and jeans, unnecessary as they might be, then touch the portal. The cool green light floods up my arm, and across my body, covering my head last. Suddenly I am falling, my body passing through fluffy white clouds, a scream trailing from my lips. I see a bolt of yellow energy heading towards me, then it hits my shirt, which bursts into flames. I tear said item off as quickly as I can, closing my eyes a few seconds before I hit the ground. Suddenly I speed to a halt. (And yes. I just wrote that.) I can see nothing, even after I open my eyes, my face buried against a soft black material. I reach up to feel in front of my face, but feel two soft objects blocking my hands. I hear a girls scream. _Boobs!_ I suddenly think, a second before I jump backwards, fists raised.

 **Serena de Valliere de Hiraga**

I finish my chant and look upward, seeing a combustion bolt, as I call them, streak away from the tip of my wand, towards a black dot high in the sky. The dot steadily grows bigger, until it resembles a screaming human. The bolt intercepts the human in mid-air, catching their shirt on fire, which they quickly toss aside. They fall faster and faster, moving to quickly to make out any details. Suddenly they stop, moments from hitting the ground, stopped by Mr. Colbert. Unfortunately they stop with their face in my cleavage. I blush, then let out a quick scream as the male grabs my chest lightly. He quickly leaps backwards, the magic having worn off, and raises his fists. Standing at five foot eleven, he has shoulder length black hair, and ice blue eyes, and heavily muscled arms, torso, and presumably legs as well. I hear a collective sigh from many of the girls around me, as they look at his body. Mr. Colbert freezes him, sensing that he would be difficult otherwise, and I nervously walk up to him, knowing full well that I have to kiss him. I stand on my toes, my hands wrapping around his biceps for support, and kiss him, his soft lips brushing mine.

 **Drake Thorosworth**

Between my fists, I see a cute girl, with black hair and pointed elf ears staring at me in shock. I am about to apologize, when my body freezes. The elven chick walks up to me, puts her hands on my arms, and kisses me, sending an electric pulse through my body. I can move again, my left arm burns, and I fall to the ground screaming. The last thing I see is an inch thick black band forming on my upper bicep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

 **Thank you all for reading! This story is about the child of Louise and Saito, as much as I DON'T ship them as a couple. I would appreciate constructive criticism. I have school, so my posting will be infrequent. The story will be 1st person, from many peoples perspective. Thoughts and spells will be in italic. Other languages will be in parentheses.**

 **Serena**

I sigh and look over at my familiar. My very own familiar! I feel like I am dreaming. I rub my eyes and sit down beside my bed where my familiars body is now laying. He has chiseled features, yet a gently face, that seems so relaxed in sleep. I feel myself reaching out to touch his face, but force myself not to. I can't. Not yet. I tell myself. I look at his left arm, where there is now an inch thick black band. _It looks different than dads. That's for sure._ I think with a slight smile. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call softly.

The door swings open, emitting a light squeak. I look over and see my smiling mom step in, holding a thin, foot long black box. She quietly walks over to me, and hands it to me.

"Go on. Open it. This helped me a lot when I first summoned your father, for when he got out of line." She urges me.

I sigh to myself, and open the silver clasp on the box, then swing the lid open. Laying in a soft velvet casing, is a studded green riding crop. I pull it out of the box with a confused expression on my face, which soon clears up when I realize what I am supposed to do with it.

"Thanks." I say, with a weak smile.

My mom smiles, and is about to leave, when the man on the bed lets out a quiet groan, and opens his beautiful eyes. I nearly let out a sigh at the sight, but remember that my mother is sitting beside me. He looks over at us, his brow furrowing.

("Where the hell am I?!") He says in a loud voice.

I am about to reply when my mom pulls out her wand.

"Don't give me that attitude! _Silence_!" She yells, a moment before she waves her wand, causing a large explosion.

"What the hell was that for, asshat?" He demands.

"I understood you!" I yell excitedly before my mom can respond with another explosion. His eyes turn to me.

"Good for you, Busty." He says sarcastically, his eyes briefly flicking down to my chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" My mom yells, snatching the crop from my hand, and swinging it at his face in a downward blow. He reaches up, and grabs her wrist before the crop can make contact, snatches the crop, and snaps it in half.

"Don't do that." He says, waving a finger at her, before standing up.

"See you 'round." He says with an adorable smile, before patting my head. He turns and walks out of the room.

"W-what the hell!" My mom shouts. I turn and run after him.

 **Drake**

I sigh and turn left when I leave the room, and explosive shout following me. I shrug and keep walking, then look behind me when I hear rapid footsteps. I see the cute elf-girl from before.

"What's up, pussycat?" I ask with an impish grin. The girl blushes.

"My name's Serena." She mutters, blushing.

I laugh.

"Drake. Charmed." I say, extending my hand. She looks up, and after a moments hesitation, shakes it. We keep walking.

"So, where am I?" I ask.

"You're not from here?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Nope. I'm from a whole other planet." I say.

She sighs and starts to explain every, where I am, the social classes, and what is going on politically and economically. (Because I'm too lazy to write the whole shebang down.)

As she speaks my eyebrows climb higher and higher on my face. _This is the world where the anime 'Familiar of Zero' takes place, but after Season F_. I realize. Well shit! I think with a desperate groan.

"I wonder how my family is taking my disappearance." I mutter, loud enough for Serena to hear. We are now outside in one of the many courtyards. She gasps at my words.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She sobs.

After a brief moment of hesitation, I gently wrap my arms around her shaking body.

"It's ok. There's no way you could have known, and I came here of my own volition." I say softly.

She nods against my chest, her arms having snaked around my waist. I bend down and briefly brush my lips across the top of her head. I feel her stiffen at my actions, and I laugh slightly, releasing her.

"Lets go." I say, poking her nose.

She looks at me with her grass green eyes. I smirk slightly at her flushed cheeks, and suddenly feel a surge of protectiveness. _Damn familiar bond, messing with my thoughts and emotions._ I thing angrily, quickly looking away from her. We walk under an arch into another courtyard, where a girl with a striking resemblance to Kirche is practicing fire magic, a small flaming bat fluttering around her.

"That's Kariana von Zerbst." Serena tells me. I nod.

"Fun." I mutter, watching her cast.

I focus on her exact movements and words, then suddenly my left bicep burns, exactly where the black band is. Part of it glows, and a small, shimmering red and orange band appears inside of it.

"Odd." Serena and I say at the exact same time.

I stick out my finger and mimic Kariana's actions, and a gout of golden-red flame shoots out of my finger.

"Awesome!" I yell, feeling a sudden drop in strength.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Serena demands.

"No idea, what so ever." I say, a moment before I black out.

 _Not again._


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

 **Thank you all for reading! This story is about the child of Louise and Saito, as much as I DON'T ship them as a couple. I would appreciate constructive criticism. I have school, so my posting will be infrequent. The story will be 1st person, from many peoples perspective. Thoughts and spells will be in italic. Other languages will be in parentheses. This chapter will be a bit mushy.**

 **Drake**

I yawn and rub my eyes, instantly regretting the action as it sends a wave of aching down my body. I groan and look at my familiar mark. The orange and red band has dropped, and now there is only a few inches remaining, which is slowly getting bigger, like a charging bar. _Maybe the more magic I learn or the more I use, the higher my casting capacity will be._

"Drake! You're awake!" A familiar (pun intended) voice calls. I look to my right and see Serena, tear marks tracking down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry." I say in a rough voice.

She shakes her head and wipes some fresh tears off her cheeks.

"I thought you died!" She exclaims, rushing to my side.

I laugh weakly and reach out an arm, gently grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry about me." I say, slowly sitting up, my feet finding the floor.

She nods and sits on the bed beside me, leaning her head against my arm. I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She lets out a loud sigh, then quiets down.

"That was pretty awesome though." I mutter.

She turns her head and glares at me.

"Not if you died! Your heart stopped for a few seconds!" She cries, banging a fist on my arm.

I sigh, and pull her into a hug.

"You just met me today. Why are you so worried about me?" I ask her.

"Two days actually. You were out for a day." She informs me.

"I'm so worried about you, because you're my familiar, you idiot." She says, slightly angry now.

I nod and hug her tighter.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere." I say quietly.

She nods against my chest. I start to stand up when she holds a hand up to stop me.

"Don't. Just hold me for a while." She murmurs.

"Ok." I say, flopping down on the bed.

A few minutes later, she is asleep. _Poor girl. She took this harder than me._ I think sadly. I close my eyes, and manage to fall asleep too.

 **Serena**

I wake up and feel my head pillowed against something warm and muscular. I sit up slightly, and tilt my head to the side, and see Drakes chest, his breath coming and going softly. A light smile forms along my face when I look at him, a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. A small giggle escapes my lips, and I lift my hand up to wipe the drool off. I wipe my hand on my leg, then lie back down, pushing myself against his warm body. He shifts slightly, and I feel his arm snake around my waist and pull me tighter against him.

"Don't leave me." He mutters in his sleep, nuzzling the back of my neck.

"Ok." I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me.

I feel his breath tickle my sensitive hear, making me shiver. I move my head again, trying to move my ear out of the way. The corner of my pointed ear brushes against his lips, which part slightly. _Damn him. Why does he have to be so cute when he sleeps?_ I mentally groan, sliding my head away from his. He mutters something to quiet for me to hear, and starts to roll over. I squeak quietly as he brings me with him, leaving my body hanging over empty space, supported only by his arm. I groan exasperatedly as I feel my legs sliding to the floor. I push my arms against the bedside desk, and force myself into a sitting position, his arm falling from my waist. I stand up and push his large shoulder until he rolls back over, then I climb over him and fit myself against him once again. I look out the window and see the moon climbing above the horizon, and let out a content sigh. I close my eyes once again, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Drake

I wake to the sound of a certain pink haired woman's scream.

"Were you sleeping with my daughter?!" Said woman thunders, towering over me, wand in hand.

"Calm yer tits." I mutter, still half asleep.

My eyes snap open as I realize what I just said.

"Y-you pervert! _Explosion_!" She shrieks.

I roll to the side and pull Serena as close to me as I possibly can, shielding her body from the resulting explosion. I roll off the bed and stumble into a corner, still holding my master.

"Mom! Stop!" Serena yells, spreading her arms in front of me defensively.

"Fine." Louise grumbles, turning and stalking out of the room.

"Thanks, Serena." I utter, sliding down the wall, leaving a pale grey trail behind.

I groan in pain.

"Drake! You're hurt!" Serena cries.

I nod.

"Yup. I just had my back exploded." I mutter, rolling onto my stomach.

Serena runs out of the room, and comes back a few minutes later with another student.

"Samantha! He needs healing! Quick!"

My masters panicked voice reaches my ears, and I hear a soft voice give an affirmative. There is a few seconds of quiet chanting, then a cold feeling spreads along my back, dulling the pain slightly and eliciting a sigh of relief.

"That's better." I slur, pain making me woozy.

The cold starts to grow, and the pain starts to lessen. The quiet chanting continues.

"So cold." I groan.

The cold stops, then goes away, although my back doesn't hurt now. I slowly push myself to me knees, then grab the window sill and pull myself to my feet. I turn around just in time to see a black cloak fluttering out of the doorway.

"Damn pink haired broad." I mutter, forgetting about Serena in my quiet fit of anger.

"That's not nice, even if my mom can be overprotective sometimes." Serena grumbles at me.

I nod, in assent.

"Okay okay." I mutter, stumbling back over to her bed, where I promptly flop down.

Serena sighs and sits on the bed beside me and starts rubbing my newly healed back.

"You ok?" She asks in a warm voice.

"Yea. Thanks to that Samantha girl." I say, my voice muffled by the bed.

She makes and odd sound, and lays down on the bed beside me, her hand still on my back.

"Please, try not to piss my mom off more than you already have." She begs.

"Ok. But only because you said please." I joke.

My stomach rumbles loudly.

"Food! I need food!" I complain in a falsetto.

Serena laughs.

"Ok. Lets go." She says.

We stand up, and walk out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero**

 **Serena**

I casually stretch my arm out and grab Drake's hand, looking for his reaction out of the corner of my eye. He raises an eyebrow at me, shrugs, then keeps walking. I giggle quietly.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Food." He mutters, his stomach rumbling loudly.

I sigh at his words.

"Very well then. If it is food you want, it is food you will get." I intone.

"Is there pizza here?" Drake suddenly asks, perking up.

"What is pit-zah?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

He lets out a dramatic sigh, and puts the back of his hand (not the one I am holding) to his forehead.

"Alas, woe is me, for ye all have not my lifeblood." He says with groan.

"Really?! You'll die without it!" I ask, shocked, spinning to face him.

"Effectively." He says with a sage like nod.

I nod and start to run to the kitchen, pulling him behind me.

"You should have told me sooner, damn you!" I yell at him as we pass through the greens, getting some odd looks.

We run down the stairs into the kitchen.

"How do you make pit-zah?!" I demand, waving over a chief.

He gives me a devilish grin.

"Do you have any schizbarnal?" He asks, his grin widening.

The cook nervously shakes his head.

"No sir."

He nods.

"Ok. Good thing I don't need any. Get some flat dough, put some tomato sauce an cheese on it, bake it for 20 minutes, cut it into eight pieces, then give it to me." He instructs.

The cook nods and runs off.

 **Drake**

I sit down in a chair with a smirk, amused by Serena's obliviousness, as well as her reaction.

Twenty five minutes later, my pizza comes. It looks just like a classic NY pizza. I grab a slice, not caring that the hot cheese is burning the top of my mouth, and start to eat.

"You should try some." I mumble around my slice to Serena.

She nods and nervously takes a bite, emitting a happy squeak when she does.

"It's so good!" She squeals in obvious delight, eating more.

We quickly finish the pizza, then I stand up and look down at her.

"Shall we?" I ask her.

She tilts her head to the side and frowns slightly at me.

"Shouldn't you put in a request for pit-zah every day?" She asks me.

I laugh.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her.

She glares at me.

"Fine."

She stands up and grabs my hand, and drags me out of the kitchen.

"Is there anything else you need?" She growls at me.

I think for a moment.

"Nope. Not that I can think of." I say, squeezing her hand lightly.

She blushes slightly, but doesn't let go of my hand.

We reach her room and she opens the door, and we step inside. I let go of her hand and sit in a chair with a quiet groan.

"That hit the spot." I mutter to myself.

I turn to look at Serena, and blush. She has stripped down to her frilly pink underwear and bra, and is rummaging around in her drawer.

"What are you doing?" I squeak, unable to look away.

She turns and looks over at me, blushing deep red.

"Changing out of my uniform so we can go to town." She stammers.

I nod.

"Smart."

She groans and rolls her eyes, then turns her back to me.

I smirk slightly and let my gaze wander down her body.

 _Not bad._ I think to myself.

She pulls on a pale yellow shirt with a low v-neck, and a pair of short jeans, then puts her socks and shoes back on.

"Ready to go?" She asks me.

I not and stand up, then extend my hand to her, which she grabs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero (Action next chapter!)**

 **Drake**  
I smile and open the door, and follow Serena out into the yellow hallway. We go down some steps, then out side. We head out the entrance and follow the dirt pathway down to the nearby town. There are many students everywhere, popping in and out of various shops.  
"Can I get a weapon please?" I ask.  
She groans and rolls her eyes.  
"Geez. Men and their weapons." She grumbles, pulling me towards a weapon shop anyways.  
We step inside, and I see shelves upon shelves covered with various weapons, from daggers to glaives, and hunting bows to muskets.  
"Sweet!" I crow, letting go of her hand and running over to a large broadsword.  
She sighs angrily, but says nothing. I dash around the rest of the shop, before heading upstairs. Upstairs there are more weapons, with a big sign in front of all of them.  
"What does this sign say?" I call downstairs.  
"Enchanted weapons." Comes the gruff reply of the store owner.  
I squeal in delight and look over the various weapons.  
"One weapon only." Serena says, coming up behind me.  
I nod, and grab a medium sized double bladed glaive, which is a long staff, with a thick, engraved sword blade on each end. There is a tag hanging from it, with the price and something else.  
"That seems affordable, and it's enchantment lets you store spells in it, and also helps you focus your spells, and gain mana faster." Serena says, reading the tag.  
I nod, knowing what mana does, the knowledge gained after playing hours of D&D and WoW.  
"Do you want it?" She asks me.  
I nod.  
"Ok. Bring it downstairs and I'll buy it for you." She says, walking down the stairs.  
I follow her, and show the owner the double bladed glaive. He nods.  
"15 gold, or 3 royal crests." He says.  
Serena digs around in her purse, and pulls out 15 bright yellow coins. She hands them to the man, who tucks them away, then reaches under the counter and hands me three items. Two of them are sheathes, the other is a strap that I can put on the glaive, so I can sling it across my back. We thank the man, and walk out of the shop. As we do, I see a shop with an image of a manticore on the banner.  
"What is that place?" I ask, pointing at it.  
"A pet shop." Serena says, smiling gently.  
"Can I get one?" I ask, giving her Bambi eyes.  
She looks like she is going to say no, but then blushes and nods, muttering something under her breath.

 **Serena**  
I look up at Drake as he asks if he can get a pet. He blinks down at me, right as I am about to say no. I nod.  
"Damn it. Why do you have to be so cute?!" I mutter, looking away.  
I suddenly feel strong arms wrap around my chest and embrace me, as Drake lifts me up in a bear hug. He is wearing a thin shirt, and I can feel his toned muscles pressed against me. I blush and squeak quietly, burying my face against his neck in embracement. He laughs then sets me down.  
"Lets go!" He shouts energetically, grabbing my hand and pulling me into Baba's Pet Store. He opens the door, and a musky scent hits me. I cough slightly, noticing that the scent doesn't effect him in any visible way. He pulls me over to a rack of large colored eggs sitting under heat orbs.  
"What are those?" He asks the shop keeper.  
An old woman walks over to us, and briefly peers at the eggs through thick glasses.  
"An eyelotianus." She grumbles. (Pronounced I-low-tea-ahn-us. I just made it up btw.)  
"Which is?..." He says in a quizzical tone.  
"An eye with wings." The snaps.  
He raises his hands.  
"Ok. Ok. Sorry that I asked." He says quietly.  
The woman harrumphs and walks away.  
He walks over to a cage where a small, glowing ember sits. There is a sign on top of the cage.  
"That's a emberling. It basically is just for starting fires, because it never burns out." I say.  
Drake grunts, and walks over to another cage, where a blue, long tailed bird sits.  
"And this is?" He asks, looking at me.  
I giggle at his impatience, and walk over.  
"Wow! That's a caladrius! It has healing powers!" I exclaim, surprised that it is still here, given their rarity and demand.  
"Pff. Boring." He grumbles.  
I smack his arm.  
"If you're going to be rude, then I wont get you a pet!" I exclaim.  
"Ok, I'll stop-Oh! What are those?!" He asks, running over to a large glass tank, with a miniature jungle in it. There are even small huts in the trees. I walk over after him and read the label.  
"Those are grungs. They are small, amphibious, sentient poisonous frogs, although these ones have had their poison glands removed." I say, watching a small, bright green frog with black spots on its back and head, walk out of one of the small huts. It stretches and looks around. When it sees Drake and me, it runs back inside its hut, emerging a few seconds later carrying a small spear, and followed by a bright orange and black grung, which carries a bow.  
"Could you please buy me the green one?" Drake asks.  
I nod, then walk over to the woman from before, and tell her what Drake wants. She nods and grabs a small glass container, with holes in the lid. We start to walk over to the tank.  
"The grungs think that getting bought is a rite of passage." She tells me with a rough laugh.  
She pulls the top off the tank, and pulls the lid off the container. She sets it in the tank, and points and the green grung. The orange one squeaks loudly, and many other grungs run out of the other huts and crowd around the green one, giving it small packages. The orange one gives the green one its bow and quiver, then gently pushes it towards the waiting container. The green grung hops into the container, and sets all of its gifts down. The woman reaches into the tank, puts the top on the container, then hands it to Drake. He smiles and puts the container at eye level, and winks at the gung, who presses its hands against the glass, staring back at Drake. We walk over to the counter, and I pay the woman, who hands Drake some food, and some small plants. We walk out of the store.

 **Drake**  
I smile at my new pet.  
"I'll call you Acro." I say.  
The small frog shakes its head.  
"Khan." It chirps.  
I laugh.  
"Ok, Khan." I say.  
I look over at Serena, who is looking glumly at the ground, I grab the supplies with one hand, then wrap my free arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me. I stoop slightly and kiss her cheek.  
"Thanks." I say, squeezing her shoulder.  
She nods and blushes, but doesn't pull away. We keep walking, and I feel her loop her arm around my waist. I smile, and am about to say something to her, when there is a loud bang, coming from the direction of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero**  
 **(Sorry about the infrequent posts. I have finals and need to study. :) )**

 **Drake**  
I grab Serena's hand and run in the direction of the school.  
"Do you think someone is attacking, or your mom is just looking for you?" I ask, half joking.  
"You never know. It could be her, but probably not." Serena grunts.  
I nod, and, while running, open the lid to Khan's cage.  
"You wanna fight, Khan?" I ask the small frog.  
He chirps in agreement, then hops up onto my shoulder, holding his bow and spear. I wink at him, then put the container and his food in Selena's satchel. I let go of her hand, and unsling my glaive.  
"Well, here goes nothing." I mutter, pulling the sheathes off the blades. I toss them to Selena, who puts them in her bag, then pulls out her wand.

As we near the school, we see a flood of students rushing out of the main gate. I reach out and, judging by their cloak color, grab a first yearer.  
"What's going on?!" I yell over the screams of those fleeing.  
"D-demon!" He shrieks, tearing free from my grip and running down the road.  
I sigh angrily.  
"Do they even magic, bro?" I ask, using a modified verse from earth.  
Serena gives me an odd look.  
"Well obviously." She says.  
"Then why the hell are they all running away?!" I demand.  
"Demon." Khan chirps in reply.  
I nod.  
"What a bunch of cowards." I mutter.  
I keep running towards the school, Serena close behind me.  
"What's the plan?" She calls.  
"Kill it." I say, a second before Khan replies.  
"Or you could distract it, and she and I could sneak around from behind it." Khan offers.  
I nod.  
"We'll go with that." I say.  
I reach up and grab Khan, and toss him to Serena, who puts him on her shoulder.  
"Go through a side entrance." I instruct.  
She nods and branches off to the side. I keep going, and run through the main gates. Inside the main courtyard, a large, pudgy red demon with curling horns rampages around the courtyard, destroying everything it can get its clawed hands on. A second after I run in, it spins around. It glares at me, then slowly starts to speak.  
 **"What are you doing, mortal?"** It rumbles.  
"Um, demon slaying?" I say.  
It makes a sound like two boulders crashing together, and I realize that it is laughing.  
 **"What do you hope to do to me, the Sin Gluttony?!"** It roars.  
"Kill you." I say, trying to appear brave.  
 _Shit! One of the Seven Deadly Sins, and a demon none the less!_ I think unnervedly.  
It laughs again, then says something inaudibly. Suddenly, a ring of black fire springs into existence around me.  
 **"Soul-Fire. If you can get out of this, then you may try to kill me."** Gluttony says.  
I grip the shaft of my glaive tightly, trying to probe it with my magic. I can feel the enchantment, and how it works. I imagine the enchantment working in reverse, taking in magic instead of expelling it. The blades glow bright red, and I thrust one of them into the soul-fire. There is a sound of claws on metal, and the black fire is sucked into the blade. A visible pulse of energy travels down the shaft, down to my hand. When it comes into contact with my hand, it shoots up it, and settles down on my familiars bond. A thin red circle, white black drifting around on it, appears on my arm.  
"Sweet." I say with a grin.  
I hear a slow applauding, and look up to see Gluttony with an amused expression on his face.  
 **"Not bad. For a bug."**  
I roll my eyes, looking around for Serena and Khan.  
 **"Looking for these?"** Gluttony asks, waving his hand.  
Khan and Serena appear, both tied up in glowing red ropes. Unbeknownst to me, the red circle on my arms gets slightly thicker.  
"LET THEM GO!" I roar angrily, sprinting towards the looming demon with reckless abandon.  
He leans down, and causally backhands me into a wall. I smash into it with a sickening crunch. I can feel my ribs snapping. I fall to the ground, and drag myself to my feet, leaning on my glaive like a staff. I summon all the magic inside me for a final Hail Mary, and push it out of my extended hand. A torrent of black fire, with interspersed red and yellow bursts forth, crackling loudly. It hits the demon, who lets out a unearthly shriek so loud, that I feel something inside of my head pop with a splash of pain. I cough and fall to the ground, all my energy spent. Right before I black out, I see Gluttony disappearing in a burst of light, sending thousands of bright orbs exploding everywhere.

 **Serena**  
I struggle helplessly against my bonds as Drake makes a final stand, shooting a burst of roaring flame out of his hand. He coughs, blood shooting out of his mouth, as well as pouring out of his ears. The demon explodes, and thousands of bright orbs shoot into Drake. The bonds disappear, and I rush over to Drakes side. His shirt is torn, and I slide it off his arms, looking for wounds. I almost faint when I see his chest, three of his ribs jutting up from his chest, like mourners at a funeral.  
"Drake!" I shriek, tears pouring down my face.  
He doesn't move. There is a whooshing as Osmond, the headmaster lands on the ground.  
"I'm sorry child. We got here too late to help." He says softly, indicating the other teachers behind him.  
"Save him! Please!" I sob, banging my fists against his chest.  
"I will do what I can." He says, levitating Drake into the air.  
Blood drips off his chest and onto the ground, and he and Osmond slowly lift into the air. Before they get too high, Khan leaps off my shoulder and onto Drakes food. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look back to see my mother and father. I sob loudly and throw my arms around my father.

 **Elsewhere**  
In a dark chamber, sit seven massive seats. There is a boom, and six large, shadowy figures appear in the seats.  
 **"Gluttony is dead."** A voice rumbles.  
 **"And killed by a mere familiar at that."** Another voice adds.  
All around the chamber, there are grunts of agreement.  
 **"We will send Lust in a few weeks."** The first voice rumbles.  
The others grumble in agreement. There is another boom, and they all disappear.


End file.
